


i moved on

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Takao have a talk about sexuality, kisses, and Takao's ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i moved on

**Author's Note:**

> actually midotaka but there's a hint of another pairing if u squint

"Shin-chan, you ever had a first kiss?" Takao suddenly asked. 

"Why are you asking me this, idiot?" Midorima stiffened as they walked. "Does it matter?"

"So it's a no! That's okay, Shin-chan! The idiot had such a huge grin, nudging his elbow. "A lot of girls asked me out, and even though they're so nice, I always say no." 

"Hm.. Why is that?" 

"I dunno. Maybe because basketball is my first love?" He looked at Midorima, who shook his head. 

"Girls ask me out, too. But I'm not interested-" 

"Shin-chan's a homo?!" 

"No, you idiot! I don't favour idiotic ditzy girls in our grade. A more refined older lady is better."

"Hahaha!" Takao laughed. "I thought Shin-chan was gay. You caught me." 

Midorima raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say that I'm not... E-Even though I'm not."

"Huh? So you've liked a boy before?" 

He took a long time to answer. Midorima looked at his taped fingers, wondering what to reply. "I.... I think so."

"Shin-chan and I share things in common, then. I like boys, too, and I'd say yes to a boy then a girl. I guess... I'm bisexual?"

Midorima's face went red in an instant. "I- I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"Sorry," Takao grinned. "Are you bisexual?"

"I-I... I don't know. I never kissed a boy... or a girl .."

"I have! And it was a boy...." The aura around Takao got gloomier. "Heh heh.." 

"Is this a touchy subject?" 

"No! The guy I had my first kiss with was.... Well, we had too break up. He doesn't go to our school.. And I really liked him..." 

Midorima blinked. "You had strong feelings for him? Why did you break up?" 

"We didn't see each other often. That, and it was kinda like... "Romeo and Juliet". We couldn't see each other... He was such a cute bird, too." 

He wrapped an arm around Midorima. "It's okay, though. Shin-chan is better than any other bird." 

"Let go, idiot.." 

"Heh, so you said you never kissed a boy, right? My place is nearby."

"What are you implying?!" 

"There's nothing wrong with experimenting!" 

 

* * *

 

 

There was something wrong with experimenting. Midorima didn't even agree, but when Takao dropped his bag on his bed, slithered his arms around his waist and kissed him...

He had no problem. 

His first kiss.... with a boy he didn't want to call his best friend (which he really was, basically his only friend), a boy he called his teammate, a classmate... 

Takao's lips were soft, like his skin. His tongue ran smoothly in his mouth, like every word he purred out. 

Whoever was Takao's ex, they were stupid. Who wouldn't want to kiss this? 

And his hands.. Moving up his back. 

"T-Takao," He said. "Takao," 

"Ah, did you like it, Shin-chan? I can always give you free kisses." He smiled.

"I did like it..." Midorima pushed up his glasses. "I'm gay, then." 

"Well, you could like girls, too. When I said I was bisexual.... I like girls, but.." Takao sighed and plopped himself on the bed. 

"You tried to move on, huh...? You really liked him..."

_Should I make move? I do have a tiny crush on Takao, and now that the idiot kissed me like this..  He is heartbroken..._

"No, I did move on." He sat up. 

"Takao.... Do you mind if you... I mean, not that I liked it, but I want to kiss you again." 

"Huuuuuuuh?! Of course, Shin-chan! Come here!" 

He sat next to Takao. 

"Of course, of course!!!!! Let me kiss you!!!!!!" Takao tackled and kissed him. "Ahhhhhh, Shin-chan, you're the reason I moved on~" He said as he nuzzled his neck. 

Midorima smiled softly and broke away. "Takao, if it isn't too late... I want to date  you. Just to see how a relationship works."

"Seriously?! It's never too late!" He attacked Midorima's cheek. "I'm so honored."

He made sure Midorima's first relationship was one to never forget.

Midorima wanted to comfort Takao and make him forget about his ex-boyfriend, but when they had a practice match against Seirin,

he was a mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha I have no fucking clue either ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


End file.
